Nana Loli-sama
by Naze-Dzena
Summary: Semua ini berawal dari sebuah tragedi, tentang kematian seorang pria yang dibunuh oleh kembarannya sendiri, sang adik pun ingin membalaskan dendam hingga muncullah kelompok yang dikenal dengan nama Nana Loli-sama, ketua mereka mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengan alasan "kamu dapat membalaskan dendam itu suatu hari nanti"


Summary : Semua ini berawal dari sebuah tragedi, tentang kematian seorang pria yang dibunuh oleh kembarannya sendiri, sang adik pun ingin membalaskan dendam hingga muncullah kelompok yang dikenal dengan nama Nana Loli-sama, ketua mereka mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengan alasan "kamu dapat membalaskan dendam itu suatu hari nanti"

Story by Synstropezia and Naze-Dzena

Kehidupan seorang Wendy Marvell, berusia tiga belas tahun dapat dibilang normal sama seperti anak sebayanya. Ia pergi ke sekolah pada pagi hari, memiliki ayah dan ibu dan seorang kakak bernama Jellal Fernandes. Mereka hidup tanpa sedikitpun kemewahan yang berarti, namun penuh kebahagiaan juga harmonis. Sang ayah bekerja sebagai pegawai kantor biasa, sedangkan ibu mereka berdua hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang suka membuat kue ataupun manisan.

Hingga sebuah berita sempat menggemparkan seluruh Fiore bahkan negara lainnya. Senin itu, pukul enam pagi hari televisi tengah menyala dengan volume 25%, sambil menonton ayah mereka juga melahap sepotong roti degan segelas susu hangat berasa vanilla. Wendy yang baru saja bangun hendak menuruni tangga, pergi menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Namun perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada televisi, menampilkan sebuah berita bertopik "pembunuhan massal". Polisi masih mencari dalang dibalik pembunuhan sadis tersebut dan diyakini ada sekitar empat atau lima orang yang ikut terlibat.

"Ohayou, otou-san.." sapa Wendy masih merasa ngantuk, berjalan lunglai dan ingin mencuci muka terlebih dahulu

"Berhati-hatilah saat pergi ke sekolah nanti, ada berita tentang pembunuhan massal"

"Aku sudah melihatnya, tetapi apa mungkin mereka akan membunuh anak sekolah?"

"Lagipula tidak ada yang tau, lebih baik mulai dari sekarang harus siaga, sedia payung sebelum hujan. Jellal, jagalah adikmu baik-baik!"

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjaganya!" balas Jellal lantang dari arah ruang makan, Wendy pun pergi ke sana dan hendak sarapan

"Mau roti dengan telur mata sapi, atau mungkin selai?" tanya ibunya yang langsung mendapat balasan isyarat tangan dari Wendy, dengan mengangkat jari telunjuk pun permintaannya soal roti dengan telur mata sapi langsung di siapkan oleh sang ibu, bisa dibilang semacam kode

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, tumben kamu bangun lebih pagi"

"Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Mystogan, kami berdua ingin membahas tugas untuk hari esok"

"Mystogan yang mirip dengan Jellal itu? Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia untuk bertamu ke rumah"

"H'ai..."

Dunia memang begitu sempit, Mystogan yang mereka bicarakan itu benar-benar mirip dengan Jellal, mungkin hanya berbeda nama dan sifat. Hampir semua orang beranggapan bahwa mereka itu kembar dan memiliki hubungan darah, namun kenyataan berkata lain. Jika Jellal lahir dari keluarga yang biasa saja, maka berbeda dengan Mystogan yang merupakan keturunan bangsawan, begitu populer di kalangan wanita bahkan tak jarang sering mendapat surat dari para fans, meski tak jarang juga mereka salah mengirim surat dengan kata lain kepada Jellal. Ada sekitar lima sampai sepuluh surat nyasar yang jatuh ke tangan Jellal meskipun sebenarnya itu ditunjukkan pada Mystogan.

"A..ano...kumohon terimalah surat dariku!" pinta seorang murid perempuan yang menyodorkan sebungkus surat dengan amplop berwarna pink

"Siapa yang kau cari, Mystogan atau Jellal?" tanyanya terpaksa juga merasa malas, lagi-lagi surat nyasar

"Kamu bukan Mystogan?"

"Namaku Jellal Fernandes, maaf tetapi kamu salah orang. Pergilah dan jangan sampai salah lagi"

Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, Jellal bukanlah seorang yang lembut, dia kasar apalagi jika ada seseorang yang menganggu adiknya. Mungkin itulah salah satu penyebab dari kepopuleran Mystogan, karena Jellal bukanlah seorang murid baik-baik sepertinya atau pria lembut seperti cowok ideal idaman para wanita, yang juga selalu mendapat nilai bagus ataupun peringkat tiga besar. Bagai langit dan bumi kata murid-murid setiap harinya.

"Bukankah kamu terlalu kasar, nii-san?" peringat Wendy yang tak pernah bosan memberitaukan hal tersebut, sedangkan Jellal hanya terdiam sambil membuang muka

"Kasar bagaimana? Menurutku biasa saja, lagipula kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti rasanya mendapat surat yang ternyata tidak ditunjukkan untukmu"

"Ehehehe...apa benar begitu?"

Ingin menjadi terkenal? Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Sesampainya di sekolah, hampir semua pandangan mata tertuju pada Wendy, terutama fans Mystogan yang iri terhadap kedekatan hubungan mereka, bahkan disebut-sebut sudah berpacaran! Ketika berada di dalam kelas, Wendy langsung meminta maaf karena membuat Mystogan menunggu cukup lama, meski dia sendiri terlihat biasa saja.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu"

"Santai saja, aku juga baru datang kok"

"Tu-tumben, biasanya Mystogan-san datang jam tujuh kurang"

"Jalanan lagi macet, jadi bagaimana dengan tugas besok? Mau membuat alat peraga?"

"Boleh-boleh saja kok, sebenarnya itu lebih baik daripada membuat soal yang harus kita pecahkan sendiri"

"Seperti biasanya, Laxus-sensei sangat membuat kita semua kesulitan" ucap Mystogan bersandar pada tembok dekat jendela, tengah menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dari jendela yang terbuka

"Namanya juga Laxus-sensei, meski begitu dia adalah guru yang baik"

Ketika mereka berdua tengah larut dalam pembicaraan tentang tugas matematika, beberapa anak lelaki yang berada di pojok kanan tengah berkumpul dan membicarakan suatu hal. Semua murid seakan tengah memperhatikan kelompok kecil tersebut, topik pembicaraan kali ini bisa dibilang sangat menarik dan lagi trennya di kalangan masyarakat, meski belum bisa dianggap sebagai fakta melainkan hanya rumor tentang geng beranggotakan perempuan loli.

"Apa kalian sudah mendengarnya, ini tentang geng bernama Nana Loli-sama!" seru salah satu dari mereka berempat dengan heboh, sedangkan tiga orang lainnya hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain

"Aku ingat, mereka berkata bahwa geng tersebut diisi oleh cewek-cewek loli yang bekerja sebagai pembunuh"

"Benar-benar mengerikan, padahal kupikir awalnya Nana Loli-sama adalah nama anime baru"

"Mungkin jika dijadikan game akan sangat seru, bayangkan saja pembunuh loli. Aku pasti akan kesulitan untuk memilih karakternya"

Lama-lama jadi out of topic...Wendy masih saja teringat tentang rumor yang dibicarakan oleh keempat anak tersebut, apa mungkin mereka adalah dalang dibalik pembunuhan massal selama ini? Tetapi belum pasti juga, apalagi orang-orang masih menganggap keberadaan geng tersebut adalah rumor tanpa bukti yang kuat. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, ketika Wendy hendak pergi menuju kantin entah karena ada urusan apa Mystogan langsung mencegatnya.

"Kita akan mengerjakan tugas tersebut di rumah siapa?"

"Benar juga! Aku sampai kelupaan, bagaimana jika di rumah Mystogan-san saja? Kalau tidak mau kita bisa mengerjakannya di rumahku"

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak membawa bekal?"

"Bawa, tetapi aku ingin pergi makan di kantin"

"Ba...bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di dalam kelas?"

Ajakan yang benar-benar mengejutkan, namun karena merasa tidak enak hati Wendy pun menerimanya. Selama jam makan siang berlangsung, mereka saling terdiam sambil sesekali curi pandangan. Hingga Wendy memutuskan untuk buka mulut, menanyakan soal geng bernama Nana Loli-sama meski tidak ada jaminan bahwa Mystogan mengetahuinya.

"Apa Mystogan-san mengetahui perihal geng bernama Nana Loli-sama?"

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Ku-kupikir kamu mengetahuinya, karena saat Jenny, Hibiki, Eve dan Ren membicarakan hal tersebut kamu menatap mereka dengan serius"

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, bukankah aku memang selalu serius ketika sedang memperhatikan suatu hal?"

"Benar juga, itu adalah kebiasaan Mystogan-san"

Ada-ada saja, bagaimana mungkin aku berpikiran untuk menanyakan hal tersebut padanya? Gumam Wendy dalam hati dan entah mengapa ia merasa lega, seakan sedang menanggung beban berat pada kedua pundaknya juga mulut ketika menanyakan soal geng Nana Loli-sama. Dikarenakan rapat guru hari ini semua murid pulang lebih cepat, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka berdua langsung pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas membuat alat peraga. Namun di tengah perjalanan...

"Oi Wendy, kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jellal yang langsung menyebrangi jalan ketika melihat adiknya tengah bersama Mystogan

"Maaf lupa memberitau nii-san, hari ini aku ingin mengerjakan tugas matematika bersama Mystogan-san"

"Hooohhh...boleh aku ikut?" dari nada bicaranya tadi Jellal terdengar cukup memaksa dan seketika Mystogan menunjukkan tatapan tidak suka

"Tidak perlu takut senpai, aku akan menjaga adikmu dengan baik" ucap Mystogan memaksakan senyum dan mendadak terjadi perang mulut di antara mereka berdua

"Sayang sekali aku tidak percaya padamu sedikitpun, jadi biarkan senpai ikut untuk memastikan bahwa Wendy baik-baik saja"

"Ya ampun senpai, apa kamu sebegitu takutnya aku akan berbuat macam-macam terhadap Wendy? Kepercayaan sangatlah penting, jangan sampai senpai melupakan hal tersebut"

"Tentu aku ingat, tetapi sebagai seorang kakak apa salah mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang ingin pergi ke rumah laki-laki tak tau diri macam adik kelas sepertimu?"

"Tidak tau diri hah..? Atas dasar apa senpai berkata seperti itu padaku?"

"Atas dasar fakta dan bukti, menjauhlah dari adikku sekarang juga Mystogancuk"

"Kalian berdua, aku mohon hentikan! Nii-san bukankah tidak baik memanggil Mystogan-san dengan sebutan Mystogancuk? Percayalah padanya, kumohon!"

"Cih...jika sudah selesai segera kirim SMS padaku"

"Baiklah"

Wendy POV

Tingkah nii-san benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, lagipula apa ada yang salah dengan Mystogan-san? Dia terlihat seperti murid baik-baik tanpa pernah melakukan tindak kejam apapun, atau mungkin karena alasan itu nii-san menyerang habis-habisan? Sesampainya di sana, aku segera melepas alas kaki dan masuk ke dalam, cukup sepi tanpa seorangpun, bahkan mungkin hanya ada kami berdua. Apa tidak berbahaya?

"Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi bekerja, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya di ruang tamu?"

"Baiklah, dimanapun tidak masalah bagiku"

Kecuali di dalam kamarnya, karena ibu selalu berkata bahwa ruangan tersebut adalah privasi setiap orang. Sambil menunggu Mystogan-san yang sedang menyiapkan snack dan minuman, aku melihat-lihat sebentar sekeliling ruangan dengan model Jepang tradisional tersebut. Teko dan cangkir untuk meminum teh pun terlihat antik meski ada sedikit retakan di sekitarnya.

"Atau mungkin kamu mau meminum teh?"

"Air putih pun tidak apa-apa, langsung kita mulai saja ya"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat satu alat peraga matematika, paling hanya menghabiskan sekitar setengah jam lebih. Rencananya kami berdua akan membuat sekitar tiga buah, mungkin jam tiga sore pun aku sudah bisa pulang ke rumah.

"Toiletnya berada dimana?"

"Di lantai dua, berhati-hatilah"

Cukup jauh juga ya...rupanya toilet cukup berdekatan dengan kamar Mystogan-san, apalagi pintunya terbuka cukup lebar, seakan mengundangku untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Ta-tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak sopan! Usai dari toilet, aku kembali memperhatikan ruangan dengan luas 3x4 cm tersebut, cukup luas dan nyaman jika terlihat dari luar sini. Mungkin kalau hanya masuk sebentar tidak apa-apa, sebuah rak pintu geser cukup menarik perhatikanku saat itu, apalagi ada cairan berwarna merah mengenang di dekat rak, palingan saus.

"Baunya tidak seperti saus, lebih cenderung pada...darah?" gumamku seorang diri di dalam kamar, masih menciumi cairan asing tersebut

"Tapi kalaupun ini darah, bagaimana bisa mengenang di sini?"

Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuka rak itu karena merasa penasaran, tetapi memang seharusnya aku tidak membuka privasi milik orang lain. Di dalam sana bukan kardus berisi buku bekas ataupun perlatan olahraga, melainkan sebuah mayat yang baru membusuk sekitar satu hari kemarin. Penyebab darah tersebut berada di dekat rak adalah akibat dari luka sayatan yang berada di tangan sang korban, lalu untuk apa Mystogan-san menyimpan mayat?

"Kamu sudah mengetahui rahasiaku rupanya"

"Mystogan-san?! A-apa maksudmu menyimpan mayat di dalam rak dan lagi ini siapa?"

"Dia adalah ibuku sedangkan di rak atas adalah ayahku, memang kenapa?" tanya Mystogan-san sembari menunjukkan wajah penuh kepolosan, ekspresi yang sangat tidak ingin kulihat untuk sekarang

"Tidak mungkin...jangan bilang jika kamu membunuh bibi dan paman"

"Memang, aku membunuh mereka berdua kemarin. Tidak perlu takut seperti itu, lagipula mereka berdua sudah meninggal"

"Kenapa Mystogan-san melakukan hal itu?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi datar, merasa tidak suka dengan sikapnya

"Sudah jelas karena aku membenci ayah dan ibu. Mereka selalu memukuliku, padahal aku tidak pernah berbuat hal jahat yang merugikan orang lain. Menjadi baik memang melelahkan, lagipula aku adalah korban dari tindak kekerasan mereka, jadi bersimpatilah sedikit"

"Tapi membunuh mereka bukanlah hal yang baik! Itu adalah tindakan paling tidak terpuji!"

"Diam! Kau pikir bisa mencucui otakku dengan ceramah murahan seperti itu?! Karena kamu sudah menjadi saksi mata, maka harus menerima hukuman" ancam Mystogan-san yang terlihat sangat serius, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari kantong celananya

Gawat, sekarang harus bagaimana? Dia benar-benar serius ingin membunuhku! Dengan cepat Mystogan-san hendak menghunuskan pisaunya tepat ke jantung, karena ini adalah keadaan darurat aku harus menggunakannya.

"Tenryuu no houkou!" udara di sekitar menjadi lebih menekan gerak-gerik Mystogan-san, sesaat dia nampak kesulitan untuk mendekatiku meski tidak lama

"Kekuatan supernatural ya...sayang sekali jurusmu barusan tidak akan bisa menghentikan langkahku"

Dalam waktu sekitar 2 detik Mystogan-san sudah berada di depanku, dan pisaunya semakin mendekat! Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari kehidupanku...terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi aku menutup mata erat-erat dan kemudian terdorong ke samping kanan tanpa alasan jelas.

_BRAKK!_

"Penganggu lain sudah muncul rupanya"

"Bukalah matamu, Wendy!" teriak seseorang yang suranya terdengar familiar bagiku, ternyata dia adalah...

"Nii-san? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Cepatlah pergi dari sini, pergi jauh-jauh!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan nii-san? Kita harus kabur dari sini bersama-sama!"

"Jika kita berdua kabur siapa yang menahannya?! Cepatlah pergi, untuk apa berlama-lama di sini?!" nii-san berteriak semakin keras, aku pun memutuskan untuk mematuhi perintahnya dan pergi melewati Mystogan-san secara cepat

"Kau pikir bisa kabur setelah masuk ke dalam rumah ini?" ancam Mystogan-san tidak main-main

"Aku-lah lawanmu, dasar psikopat!"

Meski sekarang nafasku tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin bercucuran tiada henti dari sekujur tubuh, aku tetap harus berlari, terus berlari hingga cukup jauh dari rumah Mystogan-san. Siapa sangka dia yang kukenal sebagai lelaki baik dan lembut adalah seorang psikopat kejam tanpa hati nurani. Soal kekuatan supernatural itu sebenarnya adalah hal rahasia yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang tertentu, bisa juga disebut bawaan dari lahir. Bagi mereka yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural, atau biasa disebut sihir adalah kartu AS andalan, jadi sebaiknya dirahasiakan dari publik supaya tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

_Hosh...hosh...hosh..._

Hari sudah mau sore, apalagi sekarang aku tersesat dan nii-san tak kunjung balik. Dari arah belakang aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dengan sangat jelas, dan sekarang nyawaku kembali berada dalam bahaya. Mystogan-san menyeringai keji, bersiap untuk mengakhiri hidupku sekarang juga karena menjadi saksi mata dari pembunuhan tersebut, atau mungkin ada alasan lain?

"Sebagai saksi mata aku akan tutup mulut, jadi bebaskanlah aku dan nii-san!"

"Kamu pikir aku ingin membunuhmu karena telah menjadi saksi mata? Bukan hanya itu saja, kamu adalah anggota dari geng Nana Loli-sama kan?"

"A-apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak ada kaitannya dengan mereka!"

"Jangan berbohong, di dunia ini sedikit sekali orang yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural sepertimu. Kalau bukan dari geng itu apa kamu berasal dari geng lain?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun! Lagipula kekuatan ini kusimpan untuk diri sendiri saja!"

"Jikalau kamu tidak dibunuh olehku, penyihir lain pasti akan segera memburumu. Para penyihir bergabung dengan sebuah kelompok demi keselamatan mereka secara pribadi, ini hanyalah peringatan saja, jika kamu tidak bergabung dengan suatu asosiasi jangan harap bisa hidup lebih lama!"

Kenapa jadi rumit begini? Mystogan-san semakin lama semakin mendekat, sedangkan aku terus menjauh hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak bangku taman. Tidak ada celah bagiku untuk kabur, nii-san pasti telah dikalahkan atau mungkin dibunuh?!

"Bagus, jadilah anak manis dan aku akan segera mengakhiri hidupmu..."

"Apa kau membunuh nii-san?"

"Baru sadar sekarang? Dasar bodoh! Susullah kakak tidak bergunamu itu ke alam baka!"

_PRANNGG...!_

Pisau yang hendak ia hunuskan padaku tiba-tiba saja terlempar jauh, langsung menancap ke kotak pasir dekat perosotan taman. Seorang wanita berambut panjang merah scarlet berdiri tepat di depanku, pasti dia yang telah menangkis serangan dari Mystogan-san.

"Lambang itu...jangan-jangan kau adalah..."

"Namaku Erza Scarlet, ketua dari geng Nana Loli-sama"

"Cih, hari ini kau beruntung Wendy. Tetapi esok dan esoknya lagi jangan harap bisa selamat!" kembali Mystogan-san mengancamku, mendadak ia menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dengan sihir teleport

"Daijoubu ka?"

"Te-terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja!" ucapku sambil bangkit berdiri, memaksakan untuk tersenyum meski hal itu sulit sekali

"_Lihat saja Mystogan, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"_

"Hey, mau bergabung dengan geng Nana Loli-sama?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kamu mau bergabung dengan geng Nana Loli-sama?"

Bersambung...

Author Note...

Naz : Yo Minna-san ! Kita bertemu lagi, eh, gomen yah Toki-chan and Toki-kun baru sampe chapter 2 soalnya chapter 3 sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan oleh gue, baru 25%, hehe *nyengir gaje* Untuk ff Ai Wa Sensodearu milik Naz, c.4 sudah selesai dalam pengerjaan, cuma gue lg males publish, hehe, gomen2

Syn : Nah btul tuh, si cc kadang2 suka males, jadi maklum aja, dia baru sibuk ma duta dia, chapter 1 ini yang bikin q lho...*pergi ke dapur, ambil minum

Naz : Iy2,thanks ya dah bikin c.1 ni, gue hanya akan ngucapiin thanks ma SR jika tak ada kalian kami tak bisa melanjutkan ff milik kami, gantian dong ! Masa gue terus yang bicara, kan g enak, *liat2 ke Syn

Syn : Iy, sabar napa, gue hampir keselek tau. Oke thanks juga buat yang mau review, tanpa kalian kami tidak bisa tahu kesalahan dan kekurangan kami, jadi kalian adalah kobaran api yang siap membakar jiwa kami, eh cc udh yuk ! takut kepanjangan nih, *tarik2 Naz yang lagi santai2, yang diajak ngomong cuma diam aja.

Naz : Eh ? Mau kemana ? Lho ? *muka kaget, syn langsung bisik2 di telinga Naz, "Oke deh"

Naz and Syn : Review ne Minna-san ?! Please ! *puppy eyes, Salam manis dari kami berdua (^.^)V *bow* menghilang...


End file.
